Wonder in the Thunder
by SamandDianeOTP
Summary: Taking place somewhere after "The Godfather III". A worried Sam wonders why Diane hasn't called him a stormy night (as she usually do). Is she asleep or is something not right? Last chapter's up!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's little idea I came up with this morning and decided to turn it into a fic.  
It's in chapters so this is just the first one. There's more to come.  
Well, I hope you like it! **

Outside the rain was falling in huge amounts. Sam stood leaned up against the wall and looked out through his bedroom window. Out in the horizon he saw a gleam from a lightning followed by a loud thunder. He sat down on the bed. He looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. He had been home for two hours now, but he hadn't gone to sleep a yet. It wasn't because he couldn't. It's was because he was concerned that somebody else couldn't. At a night like this, she'd lay frightened in her bed covered in her blanket, quaking. Usually he wasn't worried about it. Because she'd always call him, and he'd try to calm her down. Most of the time it worked and it'd stay at one phone call.  
The thing was that she hadn't called. That was what worried him and made him stay awake. He wouldn't sleep before she had. But what if she never did? What if she had managed to fall asleep this time? Then he'd look like a fool when he'd meet up at Cheers next day all exhausted.  
No, she couldn't be asleep. He knew her all too well to know that on a night like this, she'd never close an eye.  
_She can't possibly be asleep, but why hasn't she called?  
_Confused, he walked from one end of the bedroom to another. He hadn't bothered to turn on some lights. What if she was afraid to call him? Could that be it? The last time she called he hadn't been in the greatest mood. It could be a little tiresome to get a phone call in the middle of the night every time there was a little thunder going on outside. But that was 3 years ago! Did she still remember that one or maybe two times he had been a little cranky? Now he was worried sick because she didn't call.  
_Call, Diane. Please call me.  
_But the phone remained silent. Outside the weather got worse. He decided to leave the bedroom and go out and make some coffee. As the machine was doing its work to make the coffee, Sam spotted a picture frame standing at a small table in his kitchen. The table's only use was for a plant and the picture frame. He brushed away the dust on the frame and took a look at the picture.  
There she was, dressed in a blue summer dress. She had been caught off guard when he took the photo. Still, she looked gorgeous as always. It was taken back in 1983 at Cape Cod.  
It had been quite a weekend there. Strangely enough without any kind of argument, fight or what so ever. It had been an enjoyable and peacefully much like her face expressed. Her face was completely relaxed in the surroundings of nature. It was such a pleasure to watch the photo. It was with no doubt one of his favorite photos he had taken of her. The coffee machine announced that the coffee was done. He put the picture down and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he took a sip of the hot coffee he stared at the phone which still hadn't made any kind of noise since he returned from Cheers.  
He wondered if something was wrong or if she really just had gone to sleep.  
He thought of calling her but scratched that thought. Because if she was asleep then he wouldn't hear the end of it. Why couldn't she just call? Then he'd be sure nothing was wrong.  
He entered the living room and sat down in the chair closest to the phone.  
Another lightning lighted up the whole room and his gaze fell on the watch he had on the coffee table. It was now 0:32. He quickly turned his head to the phone.  
How long would he have to wait? Something reached his ear but it was just another thunder.  
He put down his coffee and rose from the chair. He had to find out if she was alright.  
He put on his jacket and checked if he had the right keys to her apartment, and then he left.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Another thunder made her hide under the blanket. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. She looked at the clock on her bedroom table. It showed 0:23.  
_Just call him.  
_But she couldn't. It had been a long evening at Cheers with many costumers to serve drinks to. When they had said their goodbyes and kissed each other a goodnight-kiss, he had headed straight home. He'd left and she'd stayed. It was her turn to close with Woody. But Sam hadn't been gone for long before she heard thunder outside. At that time it wasn't a problem because she was surrounded by lots of people and besides her, she had Woody. And of course, Norm.  
Through the late evening the thunder only got worse, and most of the costumers decided to leave. Even Norm left 2 hours earlier than usually. The bar was completely empty around 10:20. Woody had cleaned the glasses while she had taken care of the tables. It hadn't taken as long as expected and soon she was home, all covered up in blankets to hide from the thunder. What was it with her and thunder, she thought.  
She couldn't explain exactly. She just felt uncomfortable every time she was left alone and thunder was going on outside. She had felt that way as long as she could remember. When she was a child, she would have her cat Elizabeth to comfort her. Now, she had nothing. Nothing but her toys.  
And boy did that Mr. Jammers get some squeezes this night. It was getting quite hot under the blanket and she was running out of air. Slowly she moved the blanket from the head area so that she could breathe properly.  
The sound of raindrops hitting the bedroom window was clearer and louder now that she had removed the blanket from her head. She looked around in the dark bedroom and spotted the telephone on her desk.  
She wanted to call him so badly. Just the sound of his voice would make her calm. It usually did.  
The first couple of times she called him in these kinds of situations, he'd sounded so calm and understanding. Just talking about silly things like cartoons and what lunch he ate earlier would make her aware that she wasn't alone anymore. He was there with her the whole time. And it didn't matter if they were miles apart as long as she was able to communicate with him. Then it'd be alright. And often she'd manage to fall asleep after talking with him. But it had been years since it had last happened and back then, he got more tired of her phone calls in the middle of the night.  
He didn't tell her directly but the tone of his voice was like "You're a grown woman. Deal with it. It's only thunder". She knew that was a long time ago, but the memory of the last time she called him, made her stay in her bed. She _was _a grown woman. Even more grown than she was at that point of time. Shouldn't she have grown from this fear a long time ago?  
It was silly, and that was another reason why she remained completely frozen in her bed.  
Outside the weather was acting crazy and the sound of a lightning hitting the earth followed by thunder came more often than before.  
But she didn't hide under the blanket this time. Instead she squeezed Mr. Jammers as hard as she could.  
_I __**have **__to go through this night. All by myself.  
_She lay down on the bed in a foetal position and embraced Mr. Jammers with her tears. 


	3. Chapter 3

The windscreen wiper worked on full power as Sam drove through the streets of Boston.  
The people on the radio stations had left a long time ago, and the radio channels were now only playing songs. Right at the moment the radio was playing "Staying with me tonight" by Jeffrey Osborne. The whole City appeared empty compared to what it does at daylight. He met only a few cars on the way. They are probably heading home, he thought to himself.  
He got closer to a traffic light which had just turned red. He slackened the speed and stopped at the traffic light. He moved his hand down his pocket just to check if he still got the keys. He did.  
The rain was pouring like it hadn't in months. The roads were all shiny do to the lights and rain.  
He took a look on his arm watch. The clock had now reached 0:46.  
It wouldn't be long before he would arrive at her apartment. He was still nervous as heck. What if she had called him at his apartment while he was here? What if she hadn't? Thoughts flew around like crazy in his mind. It was more than he could stand at this point at time. He was exhausted and if it wasn't for the coffee he drank before he took off, he'd probably been tired as hell. Right now, he could deal with it. Besides, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep before he'd checked up on her.  
It didn't matter if she was asleep or not. He just had to know that she was alright.  
If she was asleep he would leave the minute he found out. If she wasn't, he would stay there all night, protecting her from whatever that wanted to hurt her.

He reached her building within 10 minutes. He parked the Corvette and hurried indoors.  
When he had closed the door to the building, he ran his fingers through his hair. Stupid rain, he thought and began to walk up the stairs to Diane's floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes began to sting and she sat up in the bed once again to clear her thoughts.  
She had to think of something that would calm her down. She thought of a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't remember everything from the lyrics but she remembered parts. She began to sing the lullaby as she rocked back and forth.  
It kept thundering outside and she squeezed Mr. Jammers one more time, and to her surprise, she threw him across the room nearly screaming. She couldn't stand it anymore. She simply couldn't.  
She rose from the bed and ran the few feet to her telephone. She picked it up and dialed Sam's number.  
_Come on, Sam. Pick it up, please.  
_But the phone kept ringing without an answer. At last she put the receiver back down.  
It was like she was in a living nightmare. She had absolutely no contact with the outside world.  
She wondered if there was someone else that she could call. But once again she looked at the clock.  
The only one she would ever bother to call at this time was Sam. Maybe Frasier. No, she couldn't call him. He had done her plenty of favors. She stared at the phone.  
Why wasn't Sam responding? Now she got even more worried. Like it wasn't enough that she had to deal with the thunder. Was he really in such a deep sleep that he didn't wake by her call? No, that couldn't be possible. She knew that kind of thing would wake him up. But then why wasn't he responding if he's awake? She knew he went straight home after Cheers. Or did he? Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time, she had felt this bad. Suddenly it wasn't the fear of the thunder that scared her the most. It was the fear that Sam might be unfaithful towards her right at the moment. Right now when she needed him the most. She decided to turn the lights off and lie down on her bed yet again. This couldn't be happening. It had been a while since she had had the mixture of anger and fear. To be frank, about 3 years. The day she and Sam parted. She had trouble swallowing. He couldn't possibly be cheating on her. For God sake, they were engaged to be married! Her worry of what was waiting ahead was now bigger than ever. She would never be able to forgive him if he had cheated on her. Never. It hurt like crazy inside her. She felt like screaming all the time. Suddenly her thoughts and wonders were interrupted by a noise coming from her living room. It was deadly quiet but then she heard the noise again. There was something at her door. Someone.  
_Wake up, Diane, I can't take this anymore. WAKE UP!  
_But everything stayed at the same. She sat frozen at her bed waiting for something to happen. Then she heard her front door get opened. She was shaking all over her body. How much more did she have to take? The person was moving over the floor in her living room. The sound of footsteps got closer and closer. She was ready for the worst possible. Even a killer with a power saw. She saw the handle move and the door to her bedroom open. A hand from outside was slowly pushing the door open and just as she was about to scream for help, she saw a familiar pair of shoes appear and a few seconds later the whole person appeared.  
_"_Sam?"


	5. Chapter 5

The room was in complete darkness as he entered it.  
"Sam?" he heard her whisper.  
"Hey, you awake?"  
He turned the lights on and walked closer to the bed.  
There she sat, looking all confused. They made eye contact and he was sure that she had been crying. Her eyes were completely red and he could see that she was on the edge to cry again.  
"Hey, don't cry, sweetheart" he said and walked towards one of the bed edges.  
She moved to the edge and the second her feet hit the floor she rose into his open arms.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked and snuffled.  
"I've been up all night waiting for you to call, but you didn't, so I had to make sure you were alright," he said and stroke her back.  
She slowly broke his embrace so she could look him in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Sam. I just- I didn't want to disturb you. You sounded so tired when you left Cheers and-"  
"Hey, when something's wrong you should always call me, okay? Then it doesn't matter what time it is," he said and lay his hands on her shoulders.  
"Well, actually I did at last, but you didn't answer."  
"That was because I was on my way here."  
"Well, I didn't know at that time! You know how worried I was when you didn't answer?"  
"What, did you think there was something wrong?"  
"I thought that you- that you-"  
"That I what?"  
Tears appeared in her eyes.  
"I thought you were another place!"  
"Another place? Like in "I was with another woman?"  
"Yes," she said and looked ashamed at the floor.  
"Listen to me, Diane," he said and shook her shoulders to make eye contact. "I would never cheat on you, and you of all people should now that." he said sincere.  
"I know."  
"I love you, even though I never say it as often as I probably should. You're the only woman for me. Before I met you, I never thought I'd ever find true love. But I didn't care at that time. I liked my life as it was. But that was before I met you. You made me realize all the important things in life. You made me realize a lot of things. You made me a better person. You truly did. And as much as I tried to deny it at times, I knew that I loved you. And I know that it will always stay that way."  
"Oh, Sam," she said and kissed him.  
The kiss went on for a few minutes. When it ended she glided into his embrace.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ever had-."  
"It's alright. I understand. Now what do you say that we lie down, relax, cuddle and just enjoy each other's company, huh? It's has been a pretty tiring evening for the both of us." he said.  
"Nothing else that would satisfy me more," she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Arh, I'm not too sure that's the truth, but I'm a little too exhausted to-"  
"Oh, Sam!" she said and smacked him.

**This is not the last chapter so stay tuned! There's more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so here's the last chapter. I hope you like it. I'd like to thank all of you for your support. It really means a lot! You guys are the greatest. I'm looking forward to your next fics. But here you got the last part of "Wonder in the Thunder".**

Her head was resting on his chest while her fingers were running back and forth on his stomach.  
She felt so safe. He had his left arm around her and the other one either stroke her cheek or touched her hair.  
"You don't seem that scared of thunder when I'm around," he said and brushed some hair away from her face.  
"That's because I feel safe when you're by my side."  
"You shouldn't," he teased and kissed her on the head.  
She turned her head and their lips met.  
"I'm quite tired but if you want we can still do it just one-"  
"No- no, it's not a possibility tonight."  
"That time of the month, huh?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I think that's the wisest thing to do anyway. I haven't brought any protection and we wouldn't wanna take a risk like last time, would we?"  
She stiffened.  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"N- nothing."  
"Come on, Diane. Tell me."  
"It doesn't matter, Sam. Let's just-"  
"No, no. What's wrong? Your face is as white as a sheet. Or at least whither than normal."  
His little teaser had no effect on her.  
"Sam, you remember a couple of days ago when we talked about names for our children."  
"Yeah…What about it?"  
"Well, I-"  
She stopped. She couldn't get herself to say it, but she knew she had to.  
"I mentioned it because- because…"  
"Because?"  
"Sam, I thought I was pregnant."  
Sam stared at her for a while.  
"Pre-pre- pregnant?"  
"I was late and uhm- I usually never am."  
"Oh."  
"I didn't tell you because it wasn't entirely that I was pregnant. So instead I just brought it up. Out of context. To see how you'd react if a pregnancy was the case."  
He looked guilty at her. He saw how she fought to hold the tears back.  
"You sounded so-"  
"Yeah, I know, Diane. I sounded like wasn't ready. And I'm not. And neither are you, I think.  
I really want us to get married and settle down before we consider having children. I want to be prepared, if you get me."  
"Yes, Sam, and so do I."  
"But, that doesn't mean I wouldn't have been happy if the time for our first child to come was now. I mean, I'm looking forward to that time. I'm looking forward to what's ahead of us. I just want the both of us to be ready and prepared. Call me 'old fashion' if you'd like."  
"No, Sam. I think what you said was quite wise."  
"Thank you… But listen. Whenever you feel ready, just tell me, alright?"  
"I will, Sam. But I think you're right. We need to settle down first. We need to be free of all the stress going on right now with the wedding before we can think about taking the next step."  
"Yeah…You also have to come up with some other names because I will not let you name our child silly names as 'Emile'."  
"Not even if I did you a huge favor?" she said as she made circles on his chest.  
"Not even then, Sweetheart."  
She chuckled and looked out the wet bedroom window.  
"You know," he said as he observed her. "This kinda reminds me of the time Piglet was afraid to fall asleep so Pooh stayed with him all night."  
Diane turned her gaze from the window and instead she looked at him with a smile. Then she lay back down on his chest and said;  
"Yes, piglet could always count on Winnie the Pooh."  
"Always."


End file.
